Percy jackson: Son of Eris
by WorldSmith
Summary: When Percy gets betrayed by everyone he loves, and his egotistical brother swoops in and become a "hero". Percy is feeling a little vengeful... he goes to 2 powerful goddesses for revenge, and goes back in time as a son of Eris with the blessing of Nemesis. However, the Fates love toying with Percy (maybe they're just REALLY bored) and will test him in many ways.
1. Prologue

**This is just a preview**** of my story, if you like it please review.**

* * *

Prologue

Percy had never hated any one more than he had hated his half-brother Peirce. That little shit had stolen everything from him his family, all of his friends, the respect that he had so painstakingly earned, and most importantly his girlfriend.

Now picture this, you're best friend with someone, go through multiple suicide missions with them, they get insanely jealous because you are dating someone whose not them, destroy that relationship completely, and then date you. Now after all that fucked up drama you expect to live happily ever after and all that shit. But no, the love of your life, the one you gave your heart to, and gave up immortality for decides out of the blue that you're not the one and hooks up with your asshole brother, who destroyed your rep, decimated your friendships, got your own father and mother to hate your guts, and on top of all that, got you banished from the only home that you've ever loved.

Percy wanted revenge so badly it burned, he could feel the hatred of that bastard brother of his growing more and more each day, filling his dreams with false visions of vengeance, until he couldn't take it any more

He went to see the two goddesses who could make it happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Oops forgot to do the disclaimer... okay here it is... I. Don't. Own . Percy. Jackson...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Percy scanned the horizon, Looking harshly out at the vast wastelands of modern day Iraq. He snorted quietly to himself, of course, the Goddess of Discord and the Goddess of Revenge would take up residence here, the very heart of Western, and Eastern struggle.

He looked around again, if his information was correct, these Divine beings should have a holding near the large city of Ar Ruth bah, away from most of the fighting but near enough to feed off the feelings of vengeance, and to create more strife. then suddenly the country side flickered and instead of a near desert land scape he saw a vast skeletal city filled with eerie flickering specters. "They are the one who died with vengeance still in their heart" a cold almost indifferent voice said.

Then a harsh, biting wind came in and swept the vision from his eyes, blurring the land scape. The world came into a sharp relief once again, and this time he saw a dark city filled with blackened shadows dancing on the walls as if reveling in their violent deaths. " And those are the ones that have discord in their souls" this voice was very different from the first one, it dripping in an insane passion to watch the world burn.

The wind came again, and this time Two Beings appeared. The one on the right had dark toffee skin and black hair. her eyes were a cold and calculating icy blue which stood out. she had white robes on with a braided silver and gold belt around her narrow waist. The woman was holding a burnished bronze scale in on hand and a hour-glass in the other , she had feathery gray wings sprouting from her back. Nemesis.

The other Goddess had stark white skin, long gold hair and Dark black eyes transitioning to bright gold around the pupils, with greenish lines zigzagging out of the center, giving her eyes an insane,shattered quality. She was dressed in tight-fitting black clothing, and had a figure to rival Aphrodite's. She was casually tossing a golden apple up and down before scrutinizing him, grinning insanely, and taking a bite out of it. Percy watched in a stunned fascination as black juice from the golden apple dribbled down her chin.

Nemesis step forward and gave Percy a dry smile. "Come young one, you have proven yourself worthy of our help."

Percy blinked in surprise "When have I proven myself?"

Eris grinned at him again, her teeth stained black with the juice from the apple. "Well,you did save the world , it certainly wasn't that pathetic brother of your."

Percy frowned slightly and opened his mouth, but snapped it shut and reconsidered, Arguing against two very powerful,vindictive goddesses in their territory, was not a very good idea.

"Quit toying with him Eris, the boy has come for our help." Nemesis said, giving her companion with a dry smile. Eris pouted slightly. Until Nemesis snapped her fingers and Eris disappeared.

Nemesis waved her hand and a table made of battered wood appeared,she conjured two chairs, and gestured for him to sit in one of them.

After he was seated Nemesis, looked at him with burning eyes. She didn't move, or talk, Just sat there staring at Percy.

Five seconds in Percy felt like fidgeting, A minute, he wanted to get up and pace around, five minutes he wanted to scream.

But he had a feeling that this was merely a test. His instincts were always right, when he started dating Annabeth he felt like there was a storm raging in his stomach, but he had passed it off to Tyson's cupcake, the numerous deaths from the war, his fathers disapproval,or a million other things. Except, later, Annabeth, when his fame started to die down she left and started to date his brother who was stuck firmly in the spotlight.

Percy didn't know how much time had passed, but when Eris returned he felt as if red fire ants were making a nest out of his bone and a porcupine was using his skin as a wet suit.

Nemesis smiled at Percy, a puzzled calculating smile as if Percy had thrown her an unexpected curveball. Inwardly Percy scowled, so he was right. this was a test, one that he was not expected to pass.

Nemesis abruptly turned to Eris and held out her hand expectantly. Eris smirked and pulled out a foot long, inch thick piece of string the same color as his eyes.

Eris turned back to him "Okay hero-boy, Here's what we're going to do. We cut a deal with the fates that you could go back in time as my child , with the powers and all that jazz, and you could live life, causing the Olympians grief, BUT there will be some... changes to your previous life.."

Percy squinted up at Eris " What sort of changes" He asked warily. Eris grimaced "we don't know all of it yet but the fates told us that you would be adopted by Sally jackson at the.." she trailed off looking over a piece of paper that she had created out of thin air."age of eight." Percy paused for a moment, contemplating his choices...

He thought of the pain he'd been put through because of the Olympians and Pierce He remembered their betrayals oh so clearly.

The first to turn was his father and mother. A storm whipping in his ancient eyes, tossing his beard this way and words booming and cruel. "you are a DISGRACE, you are not my son, I hereby banish you from the Poseidon Cabin!" he remembered how Pierce was standing in the background. Smirking, so smug that he had made the great god Poseidon doubt his own son, the golden-boy of Olympus. His mom kicking him out with empty eyes, watching in cold indifference as her only son left forever.

The next to turn was his friends, he remembered Nico sneering at him, obsidian eyes flashing with anger . Thalia yelling at him, hands shaking in fury, her bow clenched in them. Annabeth, telling him that she didn't love him anymore, that he wasn't worth the camps resources. The camp turning on him, Rachel was the only one who was on his side, he remembered how she watched his exile with sad eyes.

When he asked her what he should do and her eyes flashed green and the Oracle of Delphi poured out of her in green smoke. The Oracle told him to find discord and vengeance, to right the wrong that had been done to him.

Percy looked at the Two goddesses, Discord and Vengeance, helping him to right that wrong.

and for the first time since his banishment, he smiled

* * *

**1165 words WHOO**

**PLEASE REVEIW AND Comment**

**There will be NO romance in this story**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 How it all began**

**This chapter is an informant, it just gives you Percy's supplies, his sword and basically what he looks like and shit...**

**i don't own pjo and im so sad T^T**

**ill post the next chapter after i get at least 3 reviews hehehe. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Percy opened his eyes and looked around. He was huddled in a back alley, hidden away from most of the world save for a few crows who gathered around the roof tops cawed down at him.

He sat up, rubbing his head. he There was a folded piece of paper next to him with a thick, tarnished silver ring with an apple engraved on with gold inlay.

Percy reached out and grabbed the objects, unfolding the piece of paper.

_My beloved son Percy,_

_I am truly sorry for not being there for you, but I can not have any contact with you until you are a hero recognized by the Olympians, or until you go to one of the camps for children like you. Perseus, you are a demigod, a children of one of the greek Gods and Goddesses. I am Eris the goddess of discord and you are my child, very few demigods will trust you, because of your parentage. They will ostracize you and judge you before you have a chance to prove yourself. Do not let them break you. I give you this advice, hide your parentage until I fully claim you. I have given you an enchanted ring which transforms into a sword, train yourself well, survive._

_-Eris_

He sighed to himself, Apparently he, and the fates were the only ones who, new about his jump between dimensions. He peered down at his body. He was tall for his age (six) with long thin fingers, pale skin and surprising dexterity in his left hand...So he was a lefty now... Weird. He shook his head slightly, and pushed himself up into a crouch. Percy looked around again, there was a small puddle of water next to him about the size of an I-pad. Percy's eyes flickered to it as he scanned the alley he was lying in, before they jumped back to the puddle. He stood up fully and shakily hobbled towards it.

He still had the same facial structure, but is was sharper somehow, his nose, cheekbones,eyes... Gods His eyes were fucking STRANGE. One was a strange metallic soft gold that covered his pupils, the other eye was a dark grey, the color of the smoke that covered the New York sky. He shook his hair over his gold eye, and shut it. _( Good call kid, if you want to survive you need to follow your mom's advice, and hide your heritage). Who the fuck are you?! ( I'm... You?) _

Pushing all thoughts of strange voices out of his head _(That won't work kid i'm IN your head)._He turned his ring over with his left hand, it was heavy set and silvers, with trailing patters going around it, there was a small golden apple in the face of the ring, shining up at him. Smiling softly, he placed the ring onto his left middle finger, and gave it an experimental twist. in the blink of an eye it had morphed into a golden, leaf shaped sword. it was longer than riptide had been, thinner at tip, and thicker at the base. the hilt was silver with another apple on it. Percy gave the apple an experimental poke,it shined innocently back up at him, frowning slightly, he reached out to poke at it again, when he heard a low, rumbling growl from behind him.

**ooOOoo**

Sally jackson was humming to herself, as she washed the dishes. her darling boy Peirce was sitting on the couch. "MOOOM" her angel called out " I'MM HUUUUNGRYYY. I WANT COOKIES"!. Sally smiled to herself, before calling out to her beloved son. As she was piling six cookies onto a plate, she noticed a young boy about Peirce's age, running into the alley by the apartment. She curled her lip in disgust, a dirty, wild uncivilized boy like that might hurt Peirce. Then she noticed a large hulking shape with shaggy fur, and a strange loping gait following the boy. she frowned in confusion before connecting the dots. That was a greek monster, so that must mean the boy was a demigod. A strong one if he was being hunted by monsters already, but not as strong as her son. Her precious child had been facing the threat of monsters for almost a year now, she had been keeping him safe, but a mortal couldn't hope to stand up to monsres for long. Sally scowled and closed her eyes, as thoughts rushed through her head at a million miles per hour, until her eyes snapped open as she reached her conclusion. That boy could protect her Peirce, the monsters would attack him and leave peirce alone. So what if the boy died her Peirce would be safe. But how to get him to agree, before laughing to herself, of course he would agree her little Peirce was an angel.

she hummed as she brought the platter of cookies to her darling son.

**ooOOoo**

In the heart of Brooklyn a pale, hungry boy, ran through back alleys panting. He ducked into a doorway and closed his eyes panting hard, clutching a silver and gold sword in one hand and a slightly bruised apple in another. The sounds of the never-ending New York traffic and police sirens rang through the air, before it was drowned out by a low snuffling sound. Percy gritted his teeth in a silent snarl, and opened mismatched eyes, one a dark black-grey, the other a softly glowing pale gold. He spun around tucking the apple into his jacket pocket, and shifting his sword into a more manageable position, and ran into another alley way. Placing one hand on the damp brick wall, he stood at the mouth, his back pressed against a dumpster that stank of rotting garbage. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _( Really kid? THIS is how you go out? fighting one measly overgrown hellhound? That's just fucking pathetic.) _Percy grit his teeth and violently shook his head.

Straining his ears against the sounds of the New York night-life, Percy tried to pick up any sounds of the Monster that was chasing him... There! over to his left was the faint sounds of something big shuffling its way over to the alley. the Hellhound passes the mouth of the alley way, close enough that Percy could see the things ugly snout. Percy threw himself forward and tried to bring his sword across its neck, but the monster dodged the blow with surprising speed making him stagger forward. It snarled at him baring it's yellowed canines, lunging at the unbalanced boy.

* * *

**1,199 words. Yay!**

**my goal is to have a at least a thousand words a chapter**

**Mwhahahahahaha cliff hanger!**

**Do you like how i interpreted sally?**

**remember 3 reviews or no update ;P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heeey... Im really sorry about not updating lately, but I was grounded for a really long time... But on to the notifications!**

**I don't own PJO. T-T**

**to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Percy froze for a second, staring at the thing that was seconds away from ripping his throat out, before fumbling into action. His tiny six year old hands were not used to holding a sword, they were too soft, too delicate to be wielding instruments of carnage _(Instruments of carnage? what are you, a poet?)_. He gripped the blade shakily. (_you really really should start practicing again boy)_He swung clumsily at the monster's muzzle and managed to slam the flat of the blade on its head. _(What?! decapitate the fucking thing, don't bruise it!)_

The monster jerked it head back, blinking in surprise. It never expected this weak, pale, frightened prey to fight back. Snarling angrily it lunged again aiming to disable its prey before actually killing it. Percy lurched back and cursed, this was too one sided, he was tired, and his little six year old body was trembling from hunger and fear. He snorted, the fucking hero of Olympus brought down by an ordinary monster, now that was a riot. The monster lunged again, this time Percy rolled out of the way, lifting the sword that the goddess Eri-... His ...mother had given him, and he leaped forwards trying to nail the monster and get the fuck out of the alley and eat some real food, not just the shit he had gotten from dumpsters. His blade clipped the monsters shoulder, and he swung again and the sword buried itself in the the Hellhounds side. The monster staggered a little before bursting into golden dust with only a single yellowed fang left behind _(Who knew WHAT passing mortals saw?)_ along with the lingering smell of sweat, and wet dog.

He collapsed onto the ground and curled in on himself breathing heavily, and choking on the stupid monster dust, turning his sword back into the heavy silver ring that he put on his left index middle, and tried to catch his breath. Percy's stomach announced its growing displeasure, and he fished the apple that he had nicked from an open air super-market and looked at it with bemusement. It was a golden delicious that had a sticker with the words "Eris' apple farms" printed on it in a gold loopy script . He grinned at it, even when he was on the streets his mom was taking care of him, which was more than he could ever say for Poseidon. Closing his mismatched eyes he muttered a quick thank you to his mom, and munched on the apple, grinning at the sky like a fucking idiot.

**ooOOoo**

Sally looked out the window again, her eyes narrowing down on the little boy crouched down in the alley. Apparently the stupid little urchin managed to kill the monster, Sally laughed to herself. The boy would be enough to protect her child for now. The satyrs would come when Peirce was old enough to get trained and take her child and the other boy to camp.

She gazed to the slumbering form of her beautiful little boy, slumped down on the kitchen table his head in his hands, and smiled, that little boy in the alley would be the one protect her little angel, he already proven that he could fight, and even if he refused... No, No one would refuse to protect her angel, that was just not possible. He was the son of one of the big three, the most important little boy on earth. The little bastard in the alley was lucky that he would even be in the presence of her son _(he was just a child, didn't he deserve a childhood?)_ _**(No, her son was her world, her son was the only being on earth that mattered)**_. She slipped out of her apartment, shrugging a coat on, and exited the building. As she crossed the street she tried to smiled kindly at the battered boy in front of her. She stepped into the mouth of the alley looking at the filthy boy, and slowly walked towards him.

_**(He should feel HONORED)**_

**ooOOoo**

Percy was leaning against the wall of the alley listening to passing cars (Ahhh, the ever present New York traffic) , when he heard the sounds of high heels 'click clacking' in the mouth of the alley. He opened one eye (The grey one, always the grey one.) and blinked at the silhouette of a woman in a long coat, before he scrambled away on his hands to move away from the shadowed figure that was quickly making it's way over to him('Click clack click clack")The figure knelt before him, and he could just make out it's face.

it was his mom... no it wasn't, it was a woman who looked like Sally, kneeling gingerly on the ground next to him,with a glazed, empty smile plastered on her face. Which, he supposed, was to make her appear kind, and non threatening, but only made her look slightly insane. She stared at him for a moment, maybe waiting for him to open his other eye, which he was clenching shut, maybe waiting for him to speak, or maybe just studying him.

His mother...no...The woman who looked like Sally (He should really stop calling this woman his mother, she might look like her, but this woman was nothing like his real mother) grabbed his upper arm, and hauled him up so that he was standing in front of her, one eye still clenched shut, and his arm trapped in her vise like grip, and FUCK it hurt. he was pretty sure that she was digging her nails into his arm on purpose.

" What's your name little boy." she crooned sickeningly at him.

"Percy" He narrowed his only open eye at her (keep it hidden,keep it shut kid, remember the advice)

"Well Percy, How would you like to live with me and my darling son" Her smile widened even further. Percy tried to step back, and found that he couldn't. Her grip on his upper arm was too strong _(Fuck)_

" Why? what do you want from me" The woman's, smile shrunk a notch.

"Well I give you a nice place to live, hot food everyday, and an education so that, you can actually make something out of your worth- I mean,empty , life" she began, her smile was turning into the beginnings of a grimace.

"and you can make sure MY little boy stays safe, and... Keep an eye on him" Her smile was stretched across her face menacingly as she grinned down at the six year old, not really expecting him to refuse, after all what six year old who lived on the street would say no to a warm house.

Percy weighed his options, on one hand he could stay on the streets, and on the other he could live with Sally's look- alike and her son and possibly have a life, a home, and-_(no, this was not right, there was something else, she is hiding something, think boy, use that stupid head of your's)._

Percy dismissed the little voice in the back of his head, this woman looked like his past mother, and she seemed nice, even is that smile was a little disconcerting. He remembered what Eris said, about ' Sally adopting him at the age of eight'.

"what's your name" his grey eye was narrowed at this strange woman's face. it CAN'T be sally, i'm six. Not eight _(who knows kid, adoption papers takes a shit ton of time to get through)_

"why, my dear, it's Sally,"the woman said, peering down at him with those oh so familiar brown eyes. "Sally Jackson"

**ooOOoo**

Peirce woke to the sound of a door slamming, and blinked blearily around at the empty apartment and scowled. His mommy wasn't here, why wasn't his mommy looked around again pouting slightly before he turned away, that was alright, his mommy would always come back to him, and only him, she was HIS mommy.

* * *

**1,449 words**

**Percy will keep his golden eye hidden**

**I will have extremely sporadic updates, so don't expect any weekly updates or anything.**

**Also a note to one of the reviewers.**

**Dear 'Sith',**

**Thank you for standing up for me and my story, it really made my day ^-^**

**If you see any typos, or continuity errors, please tell me in the comments**

**~~DWD~~**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but i had a massive case of writers lock while planning out this story, and making this chapter work.****after Extensive thought, i have decided to not have any romantic subplot, so a Percy/Reyna ship will not happen. Again i apologize.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Eris sat on a bench in Calverton national cemetery on the edges of Long Island, watching over her son sadly. Heroes always had a horrible fate, but her son was a child of discord, he lived off of chaos, and could enhance the negative emotions of other people by just being in the room, with enough training, most of her children learned how to manipulate negative emotions to achieve wars they would be double agents, both sides wanted children of discord as far away from them as possible. He would be ostracized, or killed if his parentage was ever found out.

She sighed quietly to herself and looked over at the grave of her lover. He had passed away six years ago in a " freak lightning attack", a warning to her from Zeus. Shaking her head she walked over to the grave, knelt beside it, placing a golden apple blossom on it. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder gently, and spun around, prepared for a fight. Only to relax at the sight of Nemesis. The revenge goddess grinned at her and whispered into her ear, and looked at her expectantly. Eris smiled softly at her friend, and nodded once, before standing up and hugging her closest friend. She took an apple out of her pocket an pressed it into her friends waiting palms. She hugged Nemesis one more time before swiftly walking away and disappearing into the trees.

Nemesis grinned and looked at the unnaturally gold apple. tossing it into the airs she watched as it disappeared into the Mist and strode briskly in the opposite direction, She wove through the crowds of mortal pedestrians. This was going to be fun.

**ooOOoo**

Percy dreamed of a world shrouded in a grey mist._(Who the fuck says shrouded any more? What SIX year old said shrouded?! Kid you need some serious help, there are fucking VOICES in your head. This is not normal.)_ Shaking his head Percy tried to block out the voice that had been with him, making sarcastic comments, and being generally unhelpful _(aww kid, that hurt) _ever since he woke up.

The landscape was dotted with skeletal looking Apple trees, and the ground was a rough gray stone. A woman suddenly appeared in front of him, Wearing a blood red jacket,her hands in her pockets with a set of scales embossed on the side, black jeans, and intense eyes the seemed to peer into his soul. She grinned at him, took out her hands and Brought out two objects.

" choose booooy! one or the other"

In one hand the Goddess Nemesis _(Who else did you think she was kid? Artemis?)_ held a black dagger dripping with golden fluid. Ichor (No fucking duh kid)- and that damn voice was really starting to get annoying. In the other was a beautiful pearl encased in a translucent poised colored cube. Percy looked at both objects (_that dagger looks pretty sweet kid. That pearl was the one you chose before though.)_ _oh my god do you ever shut up?!_ He shook his head,worrying his lip with his teeth, and stared the goddess in the eye.

" No-these aren't the right ones, there has to be another choice." _(Well, aren't you just a special little snowflake)_

Nemesis looked at him with those unnerving eyes, before breaking out into a grin. Dropping both objects she pulled out a golden apple from the inside of her jacket and tossed it to him. He caught it and looked the apple over, it was heavier than he had expected, like a real fruit instead of just gold. Percy looked back up,and caught sight of nemesis sauntering away from him, before the dream jerked him sideways, colors blurring, until the world went black.

**ooOOoo**

Adoption, Sally mused as she looked down at the papers, was a tricky process. It took massive amounts of background checks, physical exams for the child, mental tests, psychology tests, etc, but in the end, it would ensure that her Peirce was safe.

Her child was examining the street boy, Percy with slight interest, before looking up at her with his gorgeous little green eyes, and cute chubby face, and asked her if dinner was ready. Sally smiled indulgently at him and went to the kitchen bringing out three plates and setting them around the table. She paused as she neared Percy, giving him a once over and wrinkling her nose slightly. The boy was living on the streets for Gods know how many years. He might be carrying a disease.

Briefly she wondered why she even bothered offering to care for the child when she already had one of her own, _after all, wouldn't it be better for a young child to go to an orphanage?_ before shaking her head slightly **_(the child must stay here, where he can be watched)_** and pushed the thought to the back of her head. "The bathroom is down the hall. Wash your hands, and after dinner we're going to get you some decent clothes." She called out to him, heading to the kitchen.

her were eyes glazed over.

**ooOOoo**

Peirce stared at the boy who was sitting on the chair next to him. This was not how this was supposed to go. Mommy was supposed to come home , and they would eat cookies together, and it would be just the two of them. But now there was another little boy here, who would take his mommy, away from him. That could not happen. He wouldn't let it happen. This was HIS mommy No one else's. The boy, turned to look at him, he had dark hair like Peirce did, and pale skin. His eye was a dark gray, his other eye was covered with hair, like the weird people he saw standing alleys, smoking things. He had a thick silver ring on one of his fingers and kept picking at it. Peirce scowled at the boy. He was not going to take his mommy away from him

**ooOOoo**

Percy turned his head and looked at Peirce _(Doesn't look like an epic hero thats going to save the world, does he?)_ Getting used to seeing with one eye would be hard, but he would have to if he wanted to keep his parentage a secret. _(Hey kid don't ignore me!) Just SHUT UP!_

Peirce had curly black hair, and Sally's Complexion _( She ain't your mom any more kid, Your sally is in a different dimension). _He had the same green eyes that he did when he was Percy's friendly Half brother, before he ruined percy's life._(He was a good little brat before he fucked everything up.)_ He let out a sigh and turned towards his dinner.

If his home life was this bad, then school was going to be Hades

* * *

**Whoo 1,263 Words ^U^ !**

**This was such a hard chapter for me to write. i didn't know where to cut it off. the next chapter will skip to elementary school.**

**if you see any typos, please let me know and i will fix them as soon as I can. **

**Thank you**

**~~DWD~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey... i honestly have no excuse for updating this late...**

**i d****on't own this series.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Peirce was excited for the first day of First Grade, his Mommy said that school would be fun, and he would make lots and lots of friends. Percy was going to first grade just like he was. Percy was weird, he only had one eye and sometimes he acted like an adult, and he would call Mommy "Sally", which was stupid since her name was Mommy.

Peirce made a face and shook his head, Mommy told him that stupid was a bad word and that he shouldn't ever say it to someone, even if they were being mean, or weird- but he was a big boy so he could think of whatever words he wanted to, even if they were mean. He held onto the straps of his superman backpack and bounced in place waiting for Mommy and Percy to hurry up.

He could see them talking in the kitchen, and scowled at them. Mommy had taken Percy to the side and said that they needed to talk about grown up things, which was stupid because Percy was the same age he was, and so Peirce was a grown up too. His Mommy had smiled at him weirdly, her eyes were wet and she looked scared, Mommy had said that he shouldn't worry about it and kissed his forehead.

He looked back up at his Mommy and Percy, he could hear a little of what they were saying, but it didn't make much sense. Something about "Watching things". Maybe they were talking about Percy's weird eye?well, it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He had more important thing to worry about, like if first grade, would be as fun as kindergarten was. Mommy said it that it would be, but some second graders said that is was terrible.

"Peirce, it's time to go, honey."

He looked at the door and saw his Mommy by the door, Percy stood next to her, hunched over and kicking at the ground with his light up sneakers. Peirce smiled up at his mom, taking her hand he tugged her out the apartment building, and left for the first day of a new school.

**ooOOoo**

Amelia Kestil. A respectable teacher in her late 50's. When students were asked to look back on the years and to think of her, many of them only recall gray hair, crisp pantsuits, and the ever present smell of peppermint.

She had been a teacher for over 25 years and was the current admissions administrator for Yancy Academy, a boarding school for troubled youths.

Amanda didn't know what think of the two boys that had recently enrolled in the school. A Peirce, and Percy Jackson. Both children had switched schools almost every year since kindergarten, and in each school, one of the boys, Peirce had always been involved in an incident, that either expelled him, or caused his mother to pull him, and his brother out.

Honestly, the only troubled child here was Peirce, the other child got average grades and there were no major disciplinary marks against him aside from a few unexcused absences. Though the fact that he was adopted did raise some flags, but many children who were successfully adopted did wonderfully in their new homes.

She tapped her pen on the desk, a nervous habit she had acquired from her students and looked at the towering pile of applicants that she still had to wade through. Amanda sighed to herself and put their files into the accepted pile, some kids just need some… extra care.

**ooOOoo**

Percy stared blankly at the whiteboard as a monotone English teacher went over the year's syllabus. Peirce had apparently inherited all of his bad luck from his previous life, as he had gotten expelled from every single one of his schools because some dangerous shit happened and everyone had blamed him. Percy, of course, had made sure to keep his head down through the all of the various schools and tried to maintain a B average so teachers would skim past him. Unfortunately every time Peirce got expelled, the alternate Sally would force him to switch schools so he could keep an eye on her precious son. He had to admit, even though she was a terrible bitch, she did genuinely care about the safety of her son.

Unfortunately, this meant that he was back in Yancy Academy. Which meant that he had to watch as Grover struggled to befriend Peirce, and Chiron try and get Peirce to care about ancient history.

(Hey, kid look! It's that Nancy bitch… I wonder if she'll bother us this time around?)

Percy put his hands in his face and sighed softly, she probably wouldn't bother him this time, given the way she was pointing at Peirce as he struggled to stay awake at his desk, and snickering quietly to one of her friends. the teacher droned on in the background and Percy glanced around the room again.

It was the typical line-up for kids that you would expect to see at a school for " Troubled youths" White, upper-middle suburban kids, whose parents couldn't handle the thought of their little baby going to juvie.

(I wonder if "Brunner" is gonna show up soon considering that the 'Son of Poseidon' is here.) well, considering Grover is sitting conveniently close to Peirce, I'd say Brunner would turn up at least before winter break.

**ooOOoo**

Grover Underwood was trying his hardest to not shake in his seat. He couldn't mess things up again, not this time around. He Especially couldn't mess things up if this demigod was as powerful as he smelled. Peirce Jackson wasn't much to look at, but he had all the signs of a demigod. An exceptionally powerful demigod. According to his file he had been kicked out of his school's so many time, almost all the public schools in the area straight up refused his admittance. His 'brother' also smelled like a demigod though not as strong. The weird thing about the brother was that he smelled like someone who already knew about the mythological world and their status as a demigod. Well, his file had said that he was adopted… maybe he was the son of a minor deity like Nike or Hypnos. Either way, he had two demigods, one who was most definitely the child of one of the big three and a monster was already scoping out the school. He needed to call in some reinforcements.

* * *

**1,161 words**

**Welp... this was a sad excuse for a chapter, but whatever. don't expect an update soon, this one took forever to write. I'm not going on hiatus, and i still have an interest in the story, but school is kicking my ass.**


	7. Chapter 6

**i don't own anything and i am still terrible about updating.**

**the worst part about writing is knowing what you want to write but not being able to write it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Chiron looked at the wheelchair he would have to stuff his… Lower half into. He trotted nervously in place and glanced around at the slightly irritated God of Wine next to him. The cowering Satyr next to Dionysus handed his old friend a diet coke and shrunk back until his furry hindquarters hit the wall. Ignoring the cowering satyr, Dionysus leveled an amused look at him and gestured to the wheelchair with his can of Diet Coke.

"Well, you old horse? Demigods aren't going to save themselves."

Chiron shot a sour look at Dionysis and silently resigned himself to a few months of discomfort.

After all, there was a war brewing on the horizon, and the child of the prophecy had to be found and taught.

ooOOoo

Percy, sat on his bed, listening to the rain pounding away at the building. His dorm lights were off, but the hallway lights shone through the crack of the door, letting him see the outline of his room. Every so often a bolt of lightning cracked through the air, Percy wondered if Peirce could feel the hurricane that was brewing. Would he be as antsy as Percy was during his last few days as a mortal? or would Peirce be able to resist Poseidon's moods before they could affect him? Percy looked outside, the trees surrounding the school were nearly bent in half from the force of the wind.

He had managed to skip the Museum trip, by pretending to be sick, he didn't think he would be able to actually interact with Chiron and Grover at the same time. During classes he could get by mumbling answers when he got called on, and just flat out avoid Grover at all cost, but during the trip, he would need to actually talk to them face to face, and that would be impossible.

Percy ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, He couldn't do this he couldn't face them all again, Poseidon, Annabeth, Chiron. he had no time, he would fail again, he would fuck things up, he wou -**_(Oh shit kid you need to fucking breathe. Hey-Hey kid, slow down, breath. You have some time. Peirce is at that museum right now, and you know how the confrontation with Dodds will go. You already have preparations in place for the trek to Half-Blood Hill, though I'm not sure how that will go considering Smelly Gabe isn't around. What do you need to do, what have you done already) _**

_...I already told Sally that a Satyr befriended Peirce, maybe I should tell her to get ready to make a trip to half blood hill._

**_(There, that's it kid, just breath. You don't have to face them yet.)_**

_When I went through this I got three days before the Minotaur, I don't know how everything's going to go down now that I'm here._

**_(It doesn't matter, Peirce still needs to make it to half blood hill, and this time, both you and the Other Sally are prepared. Have you gotten a handle on your powers yet?) _**

_Yeah, sort of. But I can't turn off my"aura of Discord" or whatever. If I was on that bus, I'm pretty sure Dodds, would have attacked right then and there._

_**(Chiron would have been there to stop Peirce from dying.)**_

_ Yeah, but the mortals might still get hurt._

_**(What are you going to do about that eye? Someone is going to get curious sooner or later, and with the war coming, a gold eye would either make you look as if you were working for Kronos, or one of the gods might know about your mother.)**_

_ I'm just going to use an eye patch. Like Nakamura did. Plus, I could say I lost it from a fight with a monster._

**_ (that might work, but you're gonna need to make up a story for that, and contact Sally about making preparations.)_**

_...__yeah, I...I will. just give me a minute._

**_(you're gonna be okay kid, just keep breathing.)_**

Outside, lightning cracked and the rain came down even harder.

ooOOoo

Pierce sat in the middle of a grimy, yellow bus taking around 50

"troubled youths" to an ancient history museum so they could "appreciate" culture. To be honest, he was pretty sure that the principle just couldn't deal with all four grades at the same time, so every couple of weeks he would send an entire grade to different parts of the city so he could try and control the other kids. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and moodily watched the city of New York blur past him. His best, and only friend Grover sat next to him nervously chewing on a pencil and flinching every time the bus ran over a pothole.

He could hear Nancy Bobofit snickering in the seat behind him. During the first day of school she had already pegged him as a potential victim, and his friendship with Grover only solidified that fact, along with driving any other people he could have made friends with away.

His "brother" on the other hand, had made no moves to actually make any friends, yet somehow Peirce could always find him in the middle of any fight, either verbal or physical. He could just be sitting in the cafeteria when a group of kids sitting at the table next to him would suddenly start arguing. Or he would be in the middle of the hallway when the kids in front of him would suddenly start a fist fight.

Peirce heard the sound of something wet colliding with the back of Grover's head. His friend just hunched his shoulders and shrank into his seat, the back of his head was splattered with peanut butter and ketchup. Peirce sighed and looked back out the window, This was going to be a long trip.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the two chaperones sitting at the front, keeping a watchful eye on all the students, and making sure they didn't get out of line. Of course, just because they saw something didn't always mean that they would do something about it. Usually, the teachers were as tired of the kids as the principal was, dealing with an entire bus full of screaming rich white kids with a penchant for petty crimes was not a good way to spend your weekend.

The bus slowed to a stop in front of the museum, and Peirce got up shrugging the backpack onto one shoulder. Looking up at the sky, Peirce wished that he brought an umbrella, or at the very least a rain jacket. The air was heavy with humidity, and the sky looked almost bloated with clouds. In front of him, the teachers were trying to take attendance, students were hanging out in groups, or wandering over the yard looking up as their name was called. Mrs. Dodds was leading the group, barking orders at everyone, as Mr. Brunner brought up the end herding any stragglers through the entrance of the museum. The fountain at the entrance sputtered as Peirce passed it. As the last of the class passed into the museum, Mrs. Dodds shut the giant double doors with a loud bang.

* * *

**Words 1,236**

**holy crap am i late. i tried to get this out before new years and i completely failed.**

**please comment down below**

**time travel must have some nasty effects on a person's psyche that i probably am not portraying very well, but whatever.**

**please keep in mind that Percy is still a loyal person, and wile he hates everyone that betrayed him, he also still cares about them.**

**i'm hoping to get a beta for this by the next update so...**


End file.
